


Midwinter

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Red [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Midwinter

Remus stirred the cider slowly. _Eight times counter-clockwise_ , a voice in his mind supplied making him laugh. He added some cloves, three cinnamon sticks, and a pinch of nutmeg. _That isn't ground, it's powdered_. 

He closed his eyes inhaling the spicy scent. 

Looking out the small window in the kitchen, Remus noticed the snow falling heavily now. It had taken months for Remus to get up the nerve to invite the man over. He did so hope the weather wouldn't put him off. 

Settling down in his chair by the crackling fire, Weasley-made afghan wrapped around his shoulders, Remus waited.


End file.
